Ghalmanian
A Nintendo Official Guidebook for Metroid Other M is a chameleon-like creature in Metroid: Other M. Description They are invisible until hit by a Missile, but can still be harmed. They primarily fight by expelling globs of acid at prey, which can be used to identify their location. Other attacks include striking with the tail, and attacking with their long tongue. They are encountered many times in the game. The first instance is where she fights them in the "confrontation room", and in another instance, Samus dislodges a broken elevator to crush a Ghalmanian (crushing her as well if she does not jump into an alcove). She also fights two in the Subterranean Control Room. Several Ghalmanians are called to the Bioweapon Research Center shortly before the fight with MB (although Samus does not engage them; they appear in a cutscene), and Ghalmanians also attack Samus on her return to the BOTTLE SHIP in a long hall on the way to the Control Bridge. The easiest way to dispatch a Ghalmanian is by performing two consecutive Overblasts, shooting a Missile to stun it and follow up with a Lethal Strike, or grabbing its tail at the right moment to throw it on the ground and then finish it off with a Lethal Strike. Official data ''Nintendo Official Guidebook for Metroid Other M ''"Ghalmanians are chameleon type creatures that can change the color of their body. When they are transparent, they'll launch acid in your direction. Counter with a missile." Trivia *Interesting to note, both their tails and tongues are twice the length of the rest of their bodies, and yet they maintain their balance perfectly. **The tongue of a Ghalmanian also appears to have a mechanical grappling claw affixed to the end. **Interestingly, the creatures seem to be carrying armor pieces on their bodies. This, along with the mentioned grappling claw on the tip of their tongues, suggest that scientists on board the BOTTLE SHIP added these artificial structures, possibly to turn Ghalmanians into efficient bioweapons. *While no Ghalmanians appear at the Exam Center, odd cases with the name "Ghalmanian" can be found in broken vending machines and on the floor in the Center, alongside what appears to be food. *This creature shares many similarities with another lizard-like creature, such as skin color, green armor-like parts on their bodies, a long tongue, using its tail as a main weapon in battle and its reptilian appearance. *In the first encounter with a Ghalmanian in the BOTTLE SHIP's Biosphere, during the cinematic, the creature uses its long tail to snare Samus and toss her if no action is taken by the player. However, if the 1 Button is pressed on the Wii Remote at the right moment, Samus can turn the tide on the battle by grabbing the Ghalmanian’s tail and tossing it, leaving it open for a Lethal Strike. This can easily be achieved by pressing the 1 Button rapidly during the cinematic. *Artwork of a Ghalmanian is featured on Metroid Mug 2010. *The Ghalmanian fought in the elevator room can be killed by the elevator and normal attacks, but the time taken to kill it using Samus's normal attacks will not allow her to get out of the elevator's way in time, as Samus cannot see the Ghalmanian from the spot that she stands at to destroy the elevator supports. **In the same battle, if the Ghalmanian reaches the top, it will hit the wedge and explode, causing the elevator to drop. **Also in the same battle, if the Ghalmanian reaches to the highest alcove and if Samus is standing there, it will grab her with its tail and throw her at the wedge, causing the elevator to dislodge and crush them both. *The Ghalmanian's Japanese name includes the kanji 星人, which is shared with Zebesian, Kyratian, and Griptian. Similarly, their English names end with the -ian suffix. Since this name indicates that the Zebesian is an inhabitant of Zebes, this may imply that Ghalmanians are native to a (currently-unseen) planet named or Ghalman. Gallery Mom chameleon.jpg|Promotional art Metroid-other-m-3.jpg|Samus tackles a Ghalmanian. ULF 36.png Ghalmanian tongue.jpg|The tongue of a Ghalmanian. Ghalmanian_tail_HD.jpg|Samus is captured by a Ghalmanian. Samus_engages_Ghalmanian_HD.jpg|Samus engages the Ghalmanian. Ghalmanian battle Overblast recoil Biosphere HD.jpg|Samus blasts the Ghalmanian attacker. Picture-9.png|E3 2009 trailer Ghalmanian.jpg MOM Samus and Ghalmanian under falling elevator.png|Samus and a Ghalmanian are about to be crushed by the elevator. Ghalmanian CA.jpg|Gallery Mode JP Other M Guide 162.jpg|''Nintendo Official Guidebook for Metroid Other M'', page 159 References it:Ghalmanian ru:Галманианец Category:Species Category:Bosses Category:BOTTLE SHIP Category:Biosphere Category:Bioweapon Research Center Category:Main Sector Category:Reptilian